


Wet

by Space_Dementia



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokenblkgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokenblkgirl/gifts).



"Comin' in? Or are you just gonna sit there and watch? Cause I've got to say, Tara, you're really missin' out."

Jason dipped his head back and floated along the tiny current of the stream pool. Tara sat in the on the ledge of an old, but sturdy dock that rested under canopy of trees. She leaned back on her arms lifting her head upwards and kicked at the water beneath her feet.

"This is fine enough for me, Stackhouse. And it was even finer and quieter, might I add, before you showed up and ruined the nice bit of peace I managed to carve out for myself."

"Quit your bellyaching and get you ass in the water. You don't even got to get your hair wet. I won't splash you again. Not after the last time when ... you broke my nose."

"That's what you get for grabbing my foot. I did warn you. A black woman and her hair is nothing to fuck with."

"Woman my ass! You're barely off your training bra." Tara's head snapped up as her hand searched blindly for something to throw at Jason.

"What the hell would you know about it, you stupid jock?" She picked up a hand full of his clothes that he'd peeled off before diving into the water and held them over the edge.

"Aww, Tara, don't do that! I was only jokin'!"

"Yeah? Well, now it's my turn to laugh, Jason Stackhouse." She reared her arm back and tossed the heap in.

"The prescription slip for Grand's medicine was there!"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!"

Tara's tried to fish his jeans out with her foot before the water swallowed them. The clothes sank too fast so Tara scooted off the dock and let her feet settle on the pebbled bottom. The water was cool and settled just below her breast. She shivered slightly as she waded to where the clothes disappeared.

"Jason, I can't find it!" She felt him swim up behind her and thought he would help her with the search, but instead she felt a light splash of water hit her back. She stiffened, turned to look at him and was rewarded with another light splash that soaked her shirt.

"See, I told you the water was nice. And look, your hair is still dry."

She took a threatening step toward him and lost her footing on the slippery stones. She almost fell over but caught herself a the last second. The look on her face made him laugh, but he gave her a wide berth.

"I'm gonna kill you, Stackhouse!"

"You've got to catch me first. And I know you're not swimming out past your shoulders so ..." he splashed again, (dutifully missed her hair, he'd learned his lesson). She tried for him again and failed a second time.

"Stop it, you big cock!"

"Why, Miss Thornton, you wound me to the dick." he giggled at his own joke. Tara thinned her lips against her teeth and tried to calm herself.

"Jason." Her teeth were still clenched.

"Tara." He did a little wiggle dance, rippling the water at his waist.

"I'm stuck."

"Bullshit." He stopped dancing to crouched in the water. She sighed.

"No shit. My foot slipped between some of the rocks." he seemed to be considering this while his head bobbed on the surface. "Jason, could you help me, please?!" His head disappeared before she'd finished the sentence.

Tara groaned and turned to look at the shore. She was alone. Alone with Jason. She felt something brush against her ankle before the feeling raced up her calf. The water rippled again and Tara felt warm hands on her waist. She jumped.

"It's just me, Tara, no need for the heart attack." His breath against the exposed skin of her neck. "You're so warm."

"I don't feel it." she said and shivered.

"Letting yourself bake in that sun. I'm surprised you did get heat stroke."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"Says the girl with her foot stuck in the lake." Jason placed his hands on her hips and Tara shivered again. "The waters not that bad." She didn't reply, but closed her eyes when she felt his mouth by her ear.


End file.
